


The Rise of the Apprentice

by Mooseyboo27, Mudkipzuniverse



Series: Gravity Falls Weirdness (This is what you get when you end a show with a major fandom) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other, There is something seriously wrong with me, updated randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseyboo27/pseuds/Mooseyboo27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since the Stan brothers had seen their niece and nephew and they are excited. But, unfortunately, not as excited as the shadow in the darkness, watching them, and ready to spring into action. "I will get my revenge, Pines."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, MudkipzUniverse here! Any questions can be asked in the comments, but any hate mail will be deleted, other wise...Enjoy the FanMade extension of Gravity Falls!
> 
> Dipper and Mabel arrive in the town of Gravity Falls, but something doesn't seem right to Ford.

The trip was longer than ever. Gravity Falls was becoming crowded with more tourists, old family members, and new arrivals. Now sixteen and counting, the Pines twins have grown and matured. Dipper stares out of the window as the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon!' sign came into view. He smiled to himself.

  
He recalls when he first came to Gravity Falls. Everything seemed normal, well, more like the first five minutes of his summer vacation. It all went up and down from there. The Journals. More monsters. Bill Cipher. Dipper hasn't talked about the triangle ever since the end of his first summer here.Dipper's cell rang once, twice, before he picked it up. It was the Mystery Shack house phone. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Hey, kid. Long time, no see." An older, more grumpy voiced spoke. Dipper knew that voice too well. "Grunkle Stan?"

  
Mabel hugged her pig and looked at him. She gasped, "Grunkle Stan and Ford are here!?" she squealed and hugged Waddles tighter. "Look. Me and Ford are planning to spend this summer here, we haven't seen you kids for four years! Can't you believe that?" Dipper could hear Ford chuckling to himself in the background.  
"I haven't seen you since forever! You have to tell me everything when I get there!" Dipper is smiling and laughing along with the older men. Mabel noticed and smiled too. They haven't heard or seen their uncles for ages. If there is one thing they know for sure, it's that they haven't changed, one bit.

  
The bus slowed to a stop as tourists pushed and shoved to get a glimpse of the Mystery Shack. When Mabel and Dipper finally managed to slip off the bus with their bags in hand they looked to the place they call home. The twins walked to the shack and knocked. On the other side of the door, someone yelled, "That must be them! I'll get the door!" Fortunately for Dipper, it was Wendy. "Wendy!" They both greeted and hugged her. "S'up dudes."

  
They walked in and set their bags down by the door way. "Where is Stan and Ford?" Mabel asked and looked around. "They'll be out soon. Soos needed assistance with all the tourists." Wendy leaned against the cashier counter and opened her Pitt Cola. "Want one dudes?" she asked as she walked around the counter and pulled out a cooler. Dipper took one and opened it as did Mabel. "So, sixteen huh?" Wendy asked. "Yep! And you should see Dipper during school! He's a girl magnet!" Mabel said, which embarrassed Dipper as his cheeks flushed red. "I guess..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

  
As if on cue, Ford and Stan walked out from where the tourists are. "Kids!" they stretched out their arms as the twins gave them hugs. "I missed you two so much!" Ford messed up Dipper's hair, which he decided to grow out.

  
"Dipper, may I speak with you, privately?" Ford whispered when everyone was distracted. Dipper nodded and looked to his Grunkle Stan.  
\---  
The sun was setting, creating a beautiful streak of colors above the trees. Ford and Dipper sat on the porch stairs, outside the Mystery Shack. "Dipper, there is something I need to tell you." Ford looked at the setting sun. "Uncle Ford, is there something wrong?" Dipper knew there was. And it was serious.  
"Yes. Dipper...I...You remember the 'incident' four years ago?" Dipper remembered Bill Cipher starting the apocalypse and Mabel caged in her own fantasy land and then they won. Or was that the beginning?

  
Dipper nodded. Ford continued,"Well, not all the monsters were, you know, 'sucked' back into the giant portal. There's one demon. And she's dangerous. Don't trust anybody Dipper, not even me. I came to Gravity Falls to check up on things when my radar blasted that there was demon blood nearby. She looks like any normal townsfolk. A female's blood is different than that of a male's. Dipper, don't talk to the tourists. Please, for my sake!"

  
"Also, I've been researching her a little. It sounds like she's in the forest quite a bit. No monster hunting, no walks with anyone, no nature walks! Understood?" Ford said sternly.  
Dipper sat there, wide-eyed and anxious. "So, no new friends?" he asked. "Dipper!" Ford pinched the bridge of his nose and annoyance. He grunted, "Don't talk to anyone new, got it?"

  
"But, what about Mabel? Wendy?" he asked. "Just...keep them within your eyesight."  
Ford stood up and walked back inside. Dipper watched him go and sighed. _What demon did he not know of? There was the pink lady, she was freaky. Then there was the eight ball dude. But was a dude and not a dudette. Who could be left behind? Obviously someone who strong enough to withstand the suction force of the portal. All the townsfolk stayed and were merely sucked in. Perhaps, she was...a different flavor?_


	2. It was Night! And Now it's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a dream that night. Or was it not a dream at all?

That night, sleep didn't come to Dipper as easily. He peeked over to his sister, cuddling her pig and curled up, sound asleep. He then rolled over so that he was laying on his back, facing the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes. **TRUST NO ONE** Ford had said. _Nobody?_ Not even tourists in which he was supposed to assist. Why is his well being so important? Seriously, and the demon was only found just now.

  
A thump made him sit up and look around. _Where did that come from?_ he asked himself, then it came again. It was from the roof. _Could it be from the secret hideout on the roof?_ Dipper decided to check it out.With one last glance at his sister, he slipped out of the room, across the halls and down the stairs, and up the ladder where the noise was supposedly coming from. Dipper unlatched the latch to the opening and opened the trapdoor.

  
He peeked outside and saw nothing.

  
Dipper sneaked up and out of the Mystery Shack. It was a bit chilly and he wished he brought a coat. Luckily, he didn't plan to stay up there all night. The boy gave in and decided to go back when he heard inaudible whispers."Huh?" he turned around. No one. Dipper shrugged, then they returned, more persuasive.

  
He turned at the right moment to meet a glowing pair of yellow, cat-irised eyes. Dipper backed up to the side of the shack in fear. The yellow-eyed shadow seemed taller and more slender, and strangely hooded. "Who are you?" he asked.

  
"Please, ain't it obvious?" It was a female's voice. "Uh, Catwoman?" Dipper chuckled to rid of the fear, which was bulding. It's been ages since the last time he encountered a demon. "No, you idiot! But, I need you to do me a favor. Just a little something." The black shadow walked closer him, looming over him.

  
Dipper had to look up as the shadow looked down, he stared into the yellow eyes of the female demon. Strangely, she reminded him of Bill Cipher. "Trust me, it's nothing big..." the shadow purred with a soothing voice that made Dipper want to trust her, odd, but then he thought of Ford.

  
"Trust me? The last time I trusted somebody, my body was possessed!" Dipper was angry. Angry at all the evil demons who tried to hurt him or his sister or family. "Don't mind that." The shaded figure brought her hand over her face and ripped off the hoodie.

  
It was, in fact, a normal girl.

  
Dipper was surprised at first. The yellow gleam, the yellow at all in her eyes was gone and replaced by a hazel tint. She had shoulder lenght brown hair that was braided down. "You see, Ford despises me because I'm a demon. Yes, that's true, but there's more to it." "More?" Dipper asked. This girl, or demon technically, seemed right in the middle of reliability and rebellious. He still wasn't sure. "Yeah, more. But that's a story for another time."

  
Dipper was confused. Ford hated her, but she seemed fine, just...lost?

  
"Oh, time is running out! I am on a tight schedule, and you are waking up soon." The moon still was high in the sky. He was even more confused. "What?" Then she snapped her fingers and a white light engulfed his vision.

  
\---

  
Dipper sat up on his bed, gasping for breath. When he finally managed to relax, he looked around. He was back in his room. Mabel was still asleep while Waddle was just arousing from his slumber.

  
"What...just happened?" he rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms. The face of the girl was still fresh in his mind and he laid back down on his bed. "Dipper, are you okay?" Mabel yawned.

  
Dipper jumped when he heard his sister's voice. "It's nothing." he replied with tired eyes. "Nope! I sense lies of you. Lies I tell you!" Yep. Mabel was up.  
"Trust me..." he drifted off. Dipper realized he started quoting the mysterious girl from last night. Or day...?

  
"You're not okay, Dip. What's up?" Mabel sat on the edge of her bed and faced him. He hated talking, but he decided to to lie. "How is it morning?" Mabel's smile turned into a frown then raised back into a smile. "Unicorns need to sunbathe, so they pushed the moon out of the sky!"

  
"No. That's not...uh. Mabel, I mean, look. I heard noises last night so I checked out the roof...and then I ended up here. The thing is, I never came back to my room, nor did I fall asleep outside." Dipper rambled. Mabel looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you sleepwalked?"

  
"Highly doubt it, but it's the most rational answer." he sighed. Mabel smiled and walked to the door. "C'mon Dipper, I can smell pancakes!" she raced down the stair as the oinking pig trailed behind her.

  
Dipper pondered. That girl was a demon. She must of transported me here. That girl, was she lonely, afraid, or just normal? If there was one thing he knew now, he's never telling Ford about this.


End file.
